This invention relates generally to stress sensors and more particularly to a rugged, but accurate, sensor for detecting stress in ice.
It is well known that commercial hydrocarbon deposits have been found in arctic-type areas where hazardous environmental conditions are common. In areas such as the north slope of Alaska, large accumulations of ice can cause numerous problems. Particularly in offshore work, the large ice layers move and can easily destroy even heavy drilling platforms and other equipment. It is clear that it would be desirable to known the levels of stress developing in masses of ice surrounding equipment such as drilling rigs. Thus, if a record of ice build-up were available, precautionary measures could be taken before the stress levels exceeded the design levels of the particular structure.
It is apparent that an ice stress sensor could be appropriately buried within a possibly dangerous ice mass. However, it is also apparent that the burial process and physical characteristics of the sensor itself could affect the detected readings and cause false indications of true stress levels. It is also apparent that the sensor will be subject to tremendous stress levels and to rough treatment in installation. It is, therefore, quite desirable that the stress sensor by very rugged as well as accurate.